Talk:The Felon's Coat
* To avoid confusion here that the word treaty brings, Simply Put: * Doing three quests under The Blight category will unlock all the special items for sale at Wade's including the Felon's Coat. ''' : '''So any three of the following five quests:' Broken Circle, Urn of Sacred Ashes , A Paragon of her Kind, Redcliffe Castle (saving or killing Connor), and Nature of the Beast'. XxSylphxx 05:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) (I've tried several additonal combinations not already listed below.) I just completed both the Broken Circle and Paragon of her Kind and didn't unlock this. I'll do a little more testing to see if you also need to complete the Urn of Sacred Ashes, or if you can get away with just dealing with the Desire Demon.Swk3000 22:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I've done Redcliffe, but not the Urn of Sacred Ashes on my character and it isn't unlocked for me yet. I'll give an update when I've done it and see if it appears then.--WouldYouKindly 21:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I just finished the Urn quest, but haven't brought the ashes to the Arl yet. The coat is in Wade's inventory now.--WouldYouKindly 04:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Could it be that other quests (possible Dalish Elves quest, possible some Denerim side quests (Back Alley Justice etc.) are what triggers the availability? PhilV 05:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it is triggered by any of the side quests. My level 10 character has just completed Redcliffe and the Castle (but not dealt with Connor yet), and I have not started the urn quest - and neither the Felon's Coat nor Evon the Great's Mail is available from Herren. I have also completed all possible side quests in Denerim, but excluding those that require travel to the Brecilian Forest or the Circle Tower - the only 2 places I have not yet visited at all. I have also not completed any of the main quest lines, as it is still possible to visit Lothering on my map. In fact my current theory is that availability is triggered by the destruction of Lothering... -- 07:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps it's linked to the acquisition of a Drake scale, which you'd get while doing th Urn quests, but before you actually complete it. I've never been given the quest for Drake Scale armour from Wade's emporium, it always triggers when I loot my first Drake Scale. Perhaps taking one of these back to the shop (even if doing nothing with it yet) is the trigger for access to The Felon's Coat. PhilV 09:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I got my first set of drake skin armor before this coat showed up. For me, it showed up after Redcliffe, Urn and Paragon. 01:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that completing Broken Circle and Paragon of her Kind is not enough to get the Felon's Coat to show up. Jellybug 10:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't it simply be level based? Has anyone done a bunch of sidequesting without any main quests and had this appear? It would make sense, as giving this item to a low level character would just be a huge boost, assuming they could actually afford it. Tivadar 16:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You could be right, Tivadar. I'll try to check this out on my current playthrough. Until it's confirmed, I'm removing the following discsussion from the article and have put in a link to this talk page instead: The Felon's Coat can be obtained in Wade's Emporium in Denerim from the shopkeeper Herren after completing Redcliffe. It is not neccessary to complete The Urn of Sacred Ashes. This can be easily missed, as Herren will refuse to sell to you if you've commissioned the second set of Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor. NOTE: It seems you do not have to complete Redcliffe for this item to become available, but you must complete 2 other main quest lines; i.e. I did Broken Circle and Nature of the Beast (without visiting Redcliffe), and then this item appeared, it did not show until the second one was complete. : 16:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this is crazy talk but post a pic or a discription of the damn coat. :Not sure what kind of description you're looking for? The article has stats and the in-game description. In terms of appearance, I seem to recall it looks pretty much like any studded leather armor set - nothing out of the ordinary. I'm sure once someone has a decent pic they'll upload it. 04:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::A decidedly unspectacular picture now added. 06:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ***I've completed Circle of Mages and Nature of the Beast and no sign of the suit. I am currently on level 13, will go and check when I level up to see if you need to reach a specific level to unlock. Retro21 06:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that the appearence of the item is not level based.With my 15lvl rogue it is not there while it is there for my 14lvl warrior. With my warrior it is not there while i have done redcliff and tower magi.And it appears when i completed urn. With my rogue it is not there while i have done tower magi and orzammar.(and i will test if it will unlock when i complete urn in this playthrough) So i guess u need 2 treaties +urn to unlock. Or maybe only 2 "specific" treaties.Or maybe it unlocks with 3 treaties. Bjornrs 20:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I just unlocked it, and it appears it's not level based as I'm level 17 and the previous guy unlocked it earlier. What I did was that I had done "Nature of the Beast" plus "Broken Circle". After this, nothing was available. Then I went and did the quest in Redcliffe, I killed the Desire Demon which held Connor Captive, returned to Denerim and there it was. In between every quest I returned to Denerim to check (well, apart from the prequests in Redcliffe). So it appears to me that it could be Nature of the Beast, Broken Circle and the Desire Demon in Redcliffe (which is 2 main quests + Redcliffe events), or at least it unlocked right after I killed the Desire Demon, so some mix with this very event included is confirmed. It could also be Broken Circle + Redcliffe events! To the guy above me, Retro, are you sure it wasn't there after you killed the Desire Demon in Redcliffe? ---- Tivadar 20:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) On the XBox360 I can confirm that it is not present after Broken Circle + Desire Demon in Redcliffe. I'm currently doing Nature of the Beast. I'll let you know if it appears after that. So to summarize: NOT: Circle + Paragon Swk3000 Circle + Nature Bjornrs Circle + Nature Retro21 IS: Urn + Paragon + Redcliffe Circle + Urn + Nature of the Beast Retro21 Circle + Nature + Redcliffe Bjornrs Right now it's looking like 2 Treaties + Connor. This would include doing Urn and 1 other Treaty. ---- ***no, hang on, I'm Spart... Retro, someone has made an edit without signature, as I have only written one line (which I'll italicise). The coat did not make an appearance at level 14, and only turned up after I completed my third main quest, the Urn. So I think we can conclude it is just three main quests, any three. I have edited correctly the formulae above me. Three stars will always be before my edits from now on (or those square things they turn into). Retro21 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok i confirmed it on my rogue gameplay.So i am 99% sure that u need 3 main quests done to unlock it.(main quest=the 4 treaties+urn).Same goes for the unlockable items on gorim. Nope, unless you're counting redcliffe village + castle as a treaty, but you don't really get their support until after urn. Did you perhaps mean (main quest=4 treaties+redcliffe)? Basically, It showed up after Circle + Redcliffe + Nature. I'm fairly convinced it's either redcliffe and 2 treaties, or simply 3 "main plot events". Remember, you can get Zevran after a treaty or redcliffe, so maybe they equate to the same thing. Has anyone unlocked this without touching redcliffe at all? Tivadar 21:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Item Set Bonus Does anyone know if there is a combination of armor with Felon's Coat that can give you an item set bonus? *There is no combination that will give set bonus. i was mistaken when I suggested there might be. XxSylphxx 14:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking Felon's Unlocked it without touching Redcliffe. think it is plot specific not level and I only have done Urn, Nature and Circle and the D-quests except alienage, I do have all NPCs except Og Unlocking Felons Coat Ok to make it completely clear:In order to unlock felon's coat you have to complete ANY 3 of the following quests: 1.Redcliff-deal with the desire demon and connor. 2.Nature of the beast. 3.Paragon of her kind. 4.Urn of sacred ashes. 5.Circle of magi. 100% confirmed..! ps.same goes for the rest of unlockable items at wades emporium and gorim. ps2.i am retro21 of the previous posts here.Just made an account :P ?? One person two accounts ?? *I supose it's good to have at both the top and the bottom. Failed to mention at top that I am on PS3, but I doubt there's variation on this one cross platforms. Also thanks for confirming Nemesis GR and welcome aboard from another poster. P.S. I didnt test if simply completing A Village Under Seige was enough for this as I didnt have an available save for that, so if anyones up for that, I'd be interested. XxSylphxx 12:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Drops from Gang Leader? Can anyone confirm that The Felon's Coat "Also drops from Gang Leader in the Dirty Back Alley during the quest Back Alley Justice"? I've checked the toolset and can't see this armor in the inventory of any of the Gang Leaders. -Sophia (talk) 16:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :If it is not there, you can remove it from the page. 16:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I will; I just wanted to check that it wasn't a platform-related inconsistency. The anon who added it (assuming this wasn't vandalism) could maybe give some more info. -Sophia (talk) 16:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Try messaging directly the anon, though even that does probably not have good chances of success. 17:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC)